<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>【锤基】兜转之后 by ZYL1988</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/24245479">【锤基】兜转之后</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/ZYL1988/pseuds/ZYL1988'>ZYL1988</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Thor (Movies)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>M/M</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>中文-普通话 國語</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-05-18</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-05-18</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-02 20:42:01</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Not Rated</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>4,586</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/24245479</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/ZYL1988/pseuds/ZYL1988</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Thor报仇了，连本带利，他捅了Loki整整一晚上。</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Loki/Thor (Marvel)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>22</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>【锤基】兜转之后</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>谁不想自己用心创造的作品被喜欢，被欣赏呢? </p><p>任何东西做到美的极致就是艺术品。 </p><p>哪怕，一块点心。 </p><p>Thor Odinson，纽约一家知名餐厅的主厨。 </p><p>从业二十年，开发了一百多种新菜式，带出十几位优秀的徒弟。 </p><p>他热爱厨师这个职业，喜爱制作美食的过程，从学徒到主厨，一直很认真，满腔热血，只为制作出最令人难忘的食物。 </p><p>可久而久之，他有些累了，热情是会消退的，不是因为不爱，而是因为没人懂。 </p><p>每开发一道新菜品，客人留下的评语都是好吃，很好吃，这是我吃过最好吃的点心了。 </p><p>这不好吗?收到赞扬自然是好的。 </p><p>Thor时常忍不住去到大厅询问那些说他的菜品好吃的客人，好吃在哪里?哪里打动了你的味蕾? </p><p>得到的回答千篇一律，无非就是感觉好吃，觉得好吃，这个味道我喜欢...... </p><p>也对，人家是过来填饱肚子的，你让人家在餐点里吃出恋爱的感觉，青春的感觉，失恋的感觉，确实为难客人了。 </p><p>可世间总会有个人懂他，总会有个人能透过表面看本质的。 </p><p>总会有的。 </p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p>下班后换下工服，随便冲个澡，戴上耳机背上背包，回家睡大觉。 </p><p>厨房，食堂，家，日复一日三点一线的生活，也没什么好无聊的，都习惯了。 </p><p>只是走在回家路上，无事总会思考关于餐点的问题。 </p><p>"中庭蝼蚁，这里是哪里?" </p><p>???????? </p><p>Thor摘下了耳机环顾四周，这街上就他一个人啊，刚刚那是什么声音? </p><p>"蝼蚁，你有听到我说话吗?我命令你告诉我这是哪里!!!" </p><p>手上的耳机停止了音乐，继而传出的是很像人工智能的声音.....但是语气像是高高在上的天神。 </p><p>Thor把耳机重新戴上，试探性喂了两声。 </p><p>"中庭男蝼蚁，这里是哪里?不要再让我说第四遍!" </p><p>"纽约，抱歉，你是哪家的人工智能?"Thor打开了手机播放音乐，但是耳机里没有音乐声。 </p><p>"我不是人工智能。"合成的男音轻咳了一下，"我是来自约顿海姆的王子兼第一顺位继承人，九界最厉害的魔法师，火神，谎言之神，故事之神，恶作剧之神，最出色的变形者，Loki  Laufeyson。" </p><p>这一大串名号听得Thor是糊里糊涂的，什么魔法师王子变形者各种神，这确定不是神话故事吗? </p><p>这是谁黑进他手机的恶作剧?最近得罪了什么人吗?怎么一点印象都没有。 </p><p>看来得去维修店一趟了。 </p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p>一千年来，非要说比八岁那年在阿斯加德被个蠢货认成女孩更加丢脸的事，那就是研究魔法结果被封印在了不知名的地方。 </p><p>事情发生于两天前，他在一本古书中看到了从来都没有接触过的魔法符文，好奇心促使下，在没完全了解这是什么魔法时念了咒语。 </p><p>清醒后，周围都是又蓝又黄无法触碰的线，他在里面摸索了两天才知道这里是中庭，印象之中，中庭只有至尊法师才会魔法，普通人就是身体构造很差，记忆力很差，活得不久的蝼蚁。 </p><p>而且，他所存在的地方没有一丝魔法痕迹。 </p><p>"没有被入侵，一切正常。" </p><p>Thor接过维修店工作人员递过来的手机，上下翻看了一下，没有问题就奇怪了，他手机里怎么会有能说话的东西呢? </p><p>"可是里面有能操控手机的软件，还会讲故事。" </p><p>"......"工作人员扶额，"那你去找别家吧。" </p><p>Thor又跑了几个店，都说没有问题，难道是他心理压力太大，出现幻觉了? </p><p>回到家，Thor把电量还剩百分之十五的手机放在床头柜上充电，换了一身衣服，准备举铁锻炼。 </p><p>不一会儿，约五分钟后，电视自动打开了，里面播放着神探夏洛克...... </p><p>"他长得真有特色，脸好长啊。"合成音又开始说话了，Thor有些烦躁，这是撞鬼了还是哪家公司新设计的人工智能成精了? </p><p>"你到底是谁?" </p><p>"我已经说过了。" </p><p>Thor的语气有些不耐烦，合成音也有些生气，电视在不断换台，最后停在了体育频道。 </p><p>"不管你是谁，请离开这里，我不欢迎你。" </p><p>"你以为我想呆在这儿?"Loki火上心头，念了个咒语隔空炸了Thor的电视机。但凡他能离开或者去找个好相处的人类，也不至于留在这里，"我劝你对我客气点，否则这个星球，会为你的不当行为，" </p><p>"从九界内消失。" </p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p>Thor不知道那个奇怪的声音，那个名为Loki  Laufeyson的声音究竟从何而来，又有什么能力。 </p><p>他确实害怕了，他只是个普普通通的人类，就算下一秒死在纽约街头，也不会有人为他出头鸣不平。 </p><p>生活仍是三点一线，除了回家后要陪着Loki Laufeyson唠嗑外，没什么变化。 </p><p>最近Loki  Laufeyson迷上了莎士比亚的书籍以及话剧类，强迫他一起看不说，还要他发表观后感。 </p><p>"这些都是你做的?"某天看完剧后，Loki调出了Thor隐藏相册里的照片放大在电脑上，那都是Thor得意，却没人懂的作品。 </p><p>"嗯。" </p><p>"我想吃，看上去就很好吃。"Loki轻声叹了口气，他能活动的范围仅在Thor名下的电子产品里，那些看上去很好吃的东西，也就只能看看。 </p><p>"这款蛋糕，让我想起了阿斯加德的星河。"图片停在一款深蓝色蛋糕上，敷衍应答的Thor听到关于作品的评价，一下就来了精神。 </p><p>"这款，我想起了华纳森林里的微风。" </p><p>"还有这个，我想起和海神单挑时的场景，我猜是咸的。" </p><p>"还有这个......" </p><p>"这个也是......" </p><p>"......这款应该是辛辣的。" </p><p>"......" </p><p>Thor听不懂那些地名，Loki也说错了很多味道，尽管如此，Loki也是第一个没吃就评价的人，虽然不是他想要的答案，不过总比单纯的好吃强得多。 </p><p>"我想回家了。"Loki关上了图片，说了那么多，他更想家了。 </p><p>"我能帮到你吗?"对Thor而言，只要对他的作品有独到的见解，那就没有什么矛盾是不能化解的。 </p><p>就算Loki炸了他的电视机，就算Loki威胁他，就算Loki天天烦他，也不是不能解决的。 </p><p>"至尊法师能帮我。"Loki调出一张世界地图，放大了伦敦圣殿，纽约圣殿，香港圣殿的地理位置，"但我不想这么丢脸的事情被他们知道。" </p><p>"所以，这就是你不一开始就找他们的原因?" </p><p>"当然，被困在某个空间失去自由，这是耻辱。"Loki在电脑上绘画着九界的分布，和Thor解释另一个方式，"不久后，九界会连成一条线，到时候我可以借着这股力量离开这里。" </p><p>"要是失败了。你就带我去找至尊法师。" </p><p>"你告诉我这些，就不丢脸吗?" </p><p>"你就是个蝼蚁，和我根本不是一个层次的，你有资格嘲讽我吗?"</p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p>去公园散步，斥巨资上游轮看海景夜色，蹦极，坐热气球，冲浪潜水，学习骑马射箭...... </p><p>Thor经常因为Loki的无理要求而崩溃，明明做这些事情的是他，他只能透过摄像头看一看，还说什么生活需要仪式感。 </p><p>这仪式感和他有半毛钱关系吗? </p><p>唯一的安慰就是距离九界连一的天数了。 </p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p>那一天来临的前一晚，据报道会出现三百年一遇的大满月，Thor吃完晚餐后就带着Loki上山去占位置。 </p><p>好位置都被记者，天文学家霸占了，人家一个个都拿着专业仪器，Thor就拿了瓶酒和一部手机。 </p><p>天色渐黑，山上蚊虫很多，夏天的风都是热的，月亮还没出来呢，Thor就被咬了十几个蚊子包。 </p><p>"如果你想看月亮，等我回去后，接你来约顿看。"Loki看着被蚊虫围攻的Thor，于心不忍，主动发出邀请。 </p><p>"不用麻烦，我也就是凑个热闹。"Thor笑了下，孤家寡人四十二年，他也没什么别的爱好，就喜欢凑热闹。 </p><p>"约顿的圆月，是九界中最....." </p><p>说话声戛然而止，Thor摇了摇手机，按着耳机叫了Loki几声都没有回应。 </p><p>就这样...回去了? </p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p>Laufey用冻棺唤醒沉睡中的Loki，这孩子什么都好，就是为了研究魔法不惜一切代价很令人头疼。 </p><p>"你下次再乱研究魔法，我就把你嫁到阿斯加德!" </p><p>又来了又来了，Loki揉着晕晕乎乎的脑袋，对父亲的威胁十分不屑。自打Laufey知道他对阿斯加德有阴影后，一旦他做了什么错事就威胁要把他送去阿斯加德。 </p><p>啧，他也不想想，阿斯加德只有一位王子和一位至今没回家的公主外，哪里有合适的联姻对象? </p><p>让他和男人结婚也不是不可以，毕竟他曾经研究魔法练得走火入魔，把自己变成了流动性别，取向方面也是看缘分.....但阿斯加德那个不行，死也不行! </p><p>"我睡几天了?感觉好累。" </p><p>"也就十几天而已。"Laufey揉了揉Loki的头发，努力控制自己摆出一副慈爱的面孔，"都成年两百年了，该娶王妃了，华纳的小公主怎么样?也是魔法师，和你很配。精灵国的公主也不错，要不举办场宴会，喜欢哪家的女儿就娶了，娶个十个八个也没事，负担得起。" </p><p>Laufey说什么Loki是一个字都没听进去，他感觉忘记了什么事情，一些不是很重要也很重要的事情。 </p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p>“有人打乱了他的人生轨迹。” </p><p>“那就，让他回来吧。” </p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p>Loki离开后，Thor的生活重新回到以前，再也没有叽叽喳喳的声音，再也没有叽喳之后的嘲讽了。 </p><p>一切回到了之前。 </p><p>生活……回归无趣。 </p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p>华纳公主娇小可爱，精灵公主娴静美丽。 </p><p>Njord的生日宴会上，热辣的女神们和帅气俊朗的男神们一起轻歌曼舞，好不快乐。 </p><p>音乐，舞蹈，美酒，女神男神，这对被Laufey逼来的Loki来说，不过是浮云罢了。 </p><p>与其浪费时间在这无聊的宴会上，不如四处走走，看看风景都比看这群人好。 </p><p>华纳神族喜欢花草树木，人人都有魔法天赋，四季如春，是定居的好地方。 </p><p>华纳王将宴会举办在四面环海的岛屿上，宽阔的沙滩上满是松软细小微湿的沙子。Loki脱下鞋子，脚刚踩在沙上时有些痒痒的，走了七八步才慢慢适应。</p><p> </p><p>九界无人不知，阿斯加德的王储殿下最爱热闹与聚会，据说几十年前他被Odin放逐至中庭历练，近日才归来。 </p><p>这场宴会，有不少人打着祝贺华纳王生日的名义想勾搭Thor，哪怕只是露水情缘，也够吹一辈子了。 </p><p>被数人惦记的王储殿下在送过贺礼，顺走一瓶好酒后 早早就离开了宴会厅。 </p><p>习惯阿斯加德初夏气候的Thor被春风吹得有些不习惯，华纳的酒也不如阿萨的烈，喝起来一点都不带劲。 </p><p>Thor漫无目的地走着，从不远处传来一阵不算熟悉的歌声，顺着声音找去，看见一名红发黑袍的男子在沙滩上漫步。 </p><p>踩着前者的脚印跟在他的身后，海中鱼儿一个接着一个跃出水面，歌曲还未唱完那人就停下转身回头看他。 </p><p>柔和的月光照在两人脸上，Thor走近红发男子，行了个阿萨传统见面礼。 </p><p>“我以为，只有海神才有召唤海洋生物的能力。” </p><p>“那是曾经。”Loki夺过Thor手中仅剩两口的酒，喝完后将酒瓶化成灰烬，融入沙砾之中。 </p><p>“我是Thor Odinson。” </p><p>“Loki  Laufeyson。” </p><p>Thor眼中有一抹惊喜之意闪过，随即笑了起来，毫不见外地揽着Loki的肩膀，“我知道你，霜巨人中唯一的主神，九界最厉害的魔法师，最出色的变形者，谎言大师。” </p><p>“小时候我们还见过，当初你白白嫩嫩，眼睛又大又亮，我还以为你是女孩子，你还记得吗？” </p><p>记得，怎么不记得，记的可清楚了。 </p><p>Loki皮笑肉不笑地推开Thor，当初要不是这二缺一直缠着他，以为他是女孩，说不定他就是Frigga的关门弟子了。 </p><p>“只那一面后，我再也没有见过你。几百年前你来阿斯加德获取神格，我又刚好在外出征。”Thor再次搭上Loki的肩膀，这次比刚刚更用力了些，“我一直想再见见你，你令我钦佩。” </p><p>嗯哼？ </p><p>Loki狐疑地看向Thor，九界最强大的战士，未来的神王，雷霆之神天之骄子竟然会钦佩他？真是让人意外啊。 </p><p>这二缺长得可真高，又高又壮起码比他大两个号，和小时候不变的就是这憨憨的笑容了。 </p><p>有点可爱。 </p><p>“对了，那时你捅了我一刀，还记得吗？” </p><p>“记得那么清楚？是想捅回来吗？”Loki开着玩笑，猛然想到了什么，被自己的话激得有些脸红。 </p><p>Thor原本想说不是的，一见Loki脸上浮着不正常的红，就不想否认了。 </p><p>“是有点想捅回来。” </p><p>“都说你私//生活/糜//乱不堪，原来是真的。” </p><p>“我一直洁身自好，等待与我般配的人出现。”Thor挥了挥手，布下结界，让他们这一方小天地与外界隔开，“等一个能够站在我身旁而不是躲在我背后的人。” </p><p> </p><p> </p><p>之后，之后Thor报仇了，连本带利，他捅了Loki整整一晚上。 </p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p>Loki  Laufeyson对缘分的要求没什么底线，只要不扯他后腿，也不会抢他风头，小时候说他是女孩子这种童言无忌的事情，何必计较。 </p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p>他们远比看上去的还要契合般配。 </p><p>各自都是所处领域的佼佼者，都有着主神神格，家里都有王位要继承。 </p><p>一明一暗，一冷一热，诚实配狡诈，Thor是晴天的太阳，Loki是黑夜的月亮，形成互补。 </p><p>除了彼此，再也没人能从心灵上完全压制他们。 </p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p>在Laufey准备从九界外给Loki找王妃时，Odin上门说亲了。 </p><p>“我不同意，你是和平时代处久了忘记我们有仇是吗？我就一个儿子，你还想他嫁到你们阿斯加德？你做梦吧，我就是有一百个儿子也不嫁！娶也不行，阿斯加德与约顿海姆势不两立，无法结亲！” </p><p>平时玩笑当玩笑，曾经Frigga上门请他三次他才愿意让Loki去阿斯加德学习魔法，不过Lok没去三天就回来了这是意外。 </p><p>他怎么可能，怎么舍得让Loki离开约顿。 </p><p>“那都是过去的事情了。”Odin握紧了冈格尼尔，他先低头来求亲已经是给足了Laufey面子，这老家伙怎么还提几千年前的事情！ </p><p>“Thor是将来的九界之主，Loki和他在一起，九界有他的一半，我都不介意，你介意什么？” </p><p>“我说不行就不行，你赶紧走，不然我轰你出去！” </p><p>这时当事人之一的Loki走了过来，Laufey心里很欢喜，他儿子最讨厌的就是阿斯加德，就算他同意，Loki也不会同意的。 </p><p>“我想要九界，父亲。” </p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p>Laufey和Loki对峙了三个月，约顿王将王子软禁，以免他跑出去离家出走什么的。 </p><p>万万没想到，就这么呆着呆着，Loki的肚子就大了。 </p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p>神王之子的婚礼，排面自然不能少。 </p><p>该有的该用的，小至一盆花，大至王冠，全都是最好最精致的。 </p><p>婚礼上，Loki的模样是白皮红发，新房里，他是蓝皮黑发。 </p><p>Thor愣在了门口，呆呆地看着陌生又熟悉的Loki。 </p><p>他的手臂腰间大腿，都是金灿灿的细链，蓝皮与黄金，是新的视觉冲击。 </p><p>霜巨人往后退，慢慢张///开：双：：腿对着门口，细链遮盖的若隐若现更令人血脉膨胀。 </p><p>“我是真的想控制自己，可是你总有办法让我变成三月的野兽。” </p><p>“我就当你在夸我了。” </p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p>五百年后，Odin退位，Thor继位。 </p><p>此间五百年，Thor和Loki的感情从般配升华到了真爱。 </p><p>新任神王夫夫的生活日常大约就是一直一直吵闹，一直一直和好。 </p><p>Loki每天都想和Thor断绝关系，又一次次沉溺在雷神给予的宠爱中。 </p><p>Thor每天都在吐槽Loki太能闹，可又忍不住惯着他，更忍不住想把他关起来。 </p><p>凑合着过呗，还能离咋滴，闹就闹呗，自己选的祖宗还能打不成。 </p><p>Thor接过冈格尼尔那瞬间，放逐时的回忆一股脑涌了上来。 </p><p>Loki接过法杖时，想起来了那段即重要又不重要的经历。 </p><p> </p><p> </p><p>那段梵文的真实意思是，提前邂逅挚爱之人。</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>